Guerreira
by hakufu-beh
Summary: uma garota em tempos antigos onde era permitido batalhas de mulheres, é a melhor delas, traia por kem amava, sendo quase morta pelo mesmo, salva por um ser mistico que a ajuda em busca das suas memorias perdidas.
1. Chapter 1

- Menina… te desafio para um combate até á morte! Amanha de manha na ponte! – Desafiou uma garota de cabelos longos lisos e negros e de olhos verdes, magrela e pele branca como neve de 19 anos, esta vestia roupa de guerreira.

- Tudo bem…kikyou, eu aceito! – Uma moça de 17 anos cabelos longos e negros nem lisos nem ondulados seus olhos eram cinza, vestia um kimono simples mas mal fechado dando a possibilidade de ver suas pernas torneadas e um pouco dos seus ombros, esta se virou de costas para kikyou. – Mas esta avisada, não faço isso para ficar com inuyasha…ele não é nenhum prémio! – A moça chamada kikyou arregalou os olhos enquanto via a garota ir embora sem olhar para trás.

- Você me paga..kagome! – No seu olhas se via o quando ela odiava a garota

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome chegava á sua casa que fora em tempos um dojo, morava sozinha dentro da floresta onde inúmeros youkais e animais habitavam, dentro da casa havia inúmeras espadas, kunais e outros tipos de armas assim como alguns troféus nas prateleiras. Esta se sentou encostada a uma parede enquanto observava a floresta.

- KAGOMEEEE! – Esta encarou o ser que havia pulado a floresta e que voava até si, este aparentava ter 17 anos mas possuía 50 anos seus cabelos longos e lisos prateados, olhos dourados e duas orelhinhas de cachorro em cima da sua cabeça, seu corpo definido e branco, no seu rosto se encontrava um grande sorriso, assim que parara á sua frente..

- Não seja escandaloso.

- Nossa kagome esta stressada? Eu faço uma massagem a você! – Esse pulou para trás de kagome a desencostando da parede e fazendo uma massagem nos seus ombros.

- Inuyasha…seu idiota.. – Esta sussurrou, mas inuyasha ouvira já que era um youkai

- Porque sou idiota? – Esta balançou a cabeça negativamente e se levantou observando o céu azul. – Em? Porque? – Kagome sorriu e acariciou a cabeça deste como se fosse um cachorrinho. – EI! Não me trata como um cachorro! – Ela ri e ele a acompanha

- Vou lutar, amanha de manha…

- Com quem? – Perguntou curioso, kagome o encarou triste

- Kikyou. – Este arregalou os olhos e puxou os baços desta fazendo bastante força

- Você não vai magoar ela! Ouviu? Eu a amo e você não tem o direito de a desafiar para um duelo! Eu não te vou deixar lutar com ela! Não quero que ELA morra! Nem que tenha que te trancar! – Kagome abaixou a cabeça

- Então…se fosse para você escolher quem morreria entre mim e ela…seria eu né? – Ela sussurrou, inuyasha arregalou os olhos, antes que este falasse algo kagome o ataca o impossibilitando de se mexer.

- Me SOLTA kagome!

- Quem me desafiou foi ela…não eu, se não acredita tudo bem, eu entendo que você só queira defender quem ama, mas se você vai ser tão cego assim…que seja! – Ela o solta e se vira de costas para o mesmo. – Quer você queira quer não…eu irei lutar, amanha…não fujo de desafios. – Esta entra dentro de casa fechando a porta na cara de inuyasha que se encontrava petrificado, este logo saiu de lá assim que dirigiu todas as palavras lhe diferidas.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Na manha seguinte kagome se preparara para o duelo, vestiu suas vestimentas de guerreira, pegou kunais e suas duas espadas e sairá para a ponte da cidade. Ao chegar no local vê o que nunca quereria ver, inuyasha se encontrava abraçado a kikyou aos beijos, uma facada mais no seu coração. Respirou fundo e se mostrou.

-aqui..estou. – eles olharam para ela, kikyou com um olhar vencedor e inuyasha de desapontamento e tristeza.

- Vamos começar! – A batalha começou, as espadas se tocavam com bravura sem nenhum deslize ambas estavam em prefeita sincronia, inuyasha assistia tudo com o coração na mão, kikyou lhe atirou um beijo irritando kagome que começara a levar a luta um pouco na séria, estava levanto na desportiva mas aquilo a assustada com a mudança não conseguia desviar, um golpe lhe iria acertar no ombro, mas nada aconteceu. Uma enorme espada demoníaca ficou no caminho, ambas arregalaram os olhos

- "Inuyasha…" – pensou kagome abaixando o olhar, parando o ataque

- Você, não VAI tocar nela! – Com a guarda baixa inuyasha a ataca com a espada lhe atravessando o estômago, kagome custe sangue e o encara com tristeza

- e…pen..sar..que..te..amava… - inuyasha arregala os olhos enquanto vê o corpo de kagome cair no rio e se afogar, ele gritou pelo seu nome enquanto kikyou sorria vitoriosa.


	2. Chapter 2

Os acontecimentos do 1 capítulo aconteceram a um ano atrás.

Kagome fora encontrada uma semana depois no rio fushiomi, a cerca de 20 km da sua cidade natal que até hoje ela não se lembrava, ela havia perdido todas as suas memórias menos o seu nome, fora cuidada em um vilarejo de exterminadores de youkai que a deixaram ficar por lá. Nesse mesmo vilarejo conhecera Sango, a líder do clã com apenas 17 anos dona de um corpo escultural, cabelos negros até sua cintura e olhos verdes claros. Esta se tornara a líder muito nova por seus pais terem morrido na batalha de paz entre youkais e humanos.

No vilarejo kagome aprendera algumas técnicas, e com os treinos ia mostrando sem perceber as suas tácticas de combate, em um ano se tornou uma das melhores exterminadoras de youkais.

- Kagome! Se cobre DIREITO! – Fala sango gritando a ultima parte com irritação

- Sangooo…me deixaaa.. – Kagome pede manhosa. Esta se encontrava vestida com um kimono negro simples mas mal fechado dando a possibilidade de ver suas pernas torneadas e um pouco dos seus ombros, sango estava com um kimono verde com uma flor rosa nos cantos.

- Mas… EU NÃO AGUENTO AQUELES HOMENS TE OLHANDO como se te fossem COMER VIVA!!! – Gritava histericamente.

- Você bebeu? – Perguntou chocada.

Silencio….

Uma brisa passou….

Um miado foi ouvido…

E…

- NÃOOOOO!!! – Gritou sango fazendo o gato escapulir, os bebes da vizinhança chorarem, os agricultores quase cortarem um pé tamanho susto, e mulheres histerias berrando que era um youkai atacando o vilarejo e kagome tapava os ouvidos. – eu.. tou.. falando.. Sério!

- Eu também! – Sorriu kagome observando uma sango derrotada. – To com fome! – Se levantou e saiu levando sango arrastada consigo.

Em um vilarejo longe dali

Inuyasha estava treinando com sua tesaiga que inexplicavelmente ainda se encontrava manchada pelo sangue de kagome, que irritava tanto a ele como kikyou que não gostava nada de o ver sempre a olhar para a espada com culpa e tristeza, essa já tentava a lavar, lançar feitiços de purificação (sim ela era uma feiticeira) mas nada resultava.

Já kikyou caminhava para perto do hanyou com uma pequena medalha e um garrafão de azeite (azeite virgem u.u) com sua vestimenta de guerreira dobrada em uma mão sua enquanto um sorriso brincava em seu rosto.

- Inuyasha querido! Venci mais um combate! E desta vez foi contra a Hana sabe? Aquela megera que dava sempre em cima de você! – Ela comentava alegre enquanto alisava a medalha.

- Que bom para você!

- Sabe, ainda não encontraram o corpo de kagome! – Inuyasha parou seu treino. – Ela já deve estar em ossos, morta.. – Riu. – Afinal já se passou um ano! Só não entendo o porque do sangue dela grudar na sua espada. Deve ser horrível o cheiro! – Riu novamente abandonando o local.

- Ela… Esta viva eu sinto que esta! – Sussurrou confiante.


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome acompanhada de sango e de kirara uma pequena gata que se transformava em uma gata enorme essa possuía dois rabos mostrando ser um youkai mesmo na sua forma mais fofa.

De longe se via um jovem correndo na direcção delas, este muito bonito, olhos azuis, corpo escultural e cabelos vermelhos com seus caninos salientes á vista, mesmo sendo youkai fora aceite na vila por kagome poupar sua vida em um combate.

- Kagome-sama! Sango-sama! – Chamou-as quando perto das mesmas. – Não vão treinar? Kagome-sama se vista direito por favor! – Pedia encabulado.

- Não agora. Vou fazer de conta que não ouvi isso! – Kagome o observava com desaprovação.

- Desculpe minha ousadia mas é que… - corava cada vez mais.

- Ele ta apaixonado por você.. Ohh que lindo… mas.. – Cara de psicopata. – Kagome é MINHA! – Sango gritou a última parte, segurando o braço de kagome.

- QUE?? Ela é MINHA!!

- SUA?? Sua mestra e não sua, sua! Ela é minha! Desista yomatsu! – E assim começou uma discussão entre "crianças" pensou kagome suspirando. Essa pegou kirara no colo acariciando a cabeça dessa enquanto observava o céu.

1 Hora depois..

Yomatsu e sango quase se matavam, sango com seu hiraikotsu e yomatsu com uma árvore se defendendo, e kagome dormindo.

2 Horas depois..

Esses não aguentaram o cansaço e dormiram perto de kagome que ainda dormia.

Um tempo depois essa acorda e sorri ao ter a imagem de seus melhores amigos se encontrarem dormindo como anjos perto um do outro, pousou kirara no local onde se encontrava e saiu dali.

- "Porque não me lembro de nada? ; como me feri desta maneira? ; de onde vim? ; como eu já sabia, lutar?" – varias perguntas se formulavam na mente de kagome que caminhava floresta a dentro.

- Verdade. Pena que kagome-sama tenha desaparecido! – Parou sua caminhada e se escondeu.

- Ela seria a verdadeira campeã e não aquela megera da kikyou! – Seu coração de alguma maneira batia forte, seu sangue fervia por alguma motivo que não conhecia.

- Tenho a impressão que ela fez algo a kagome-sama!

- Ela tinha muita inveja da senhorita, principalmente por culpa daquele hanyou chamado inuyasha! – Kagome correu floresta a dentro, seu coração batia cada vez mais forte, e seu sangue estava agitado demais.

Correu bastante até que uma dor de cabeça abateu sobre si, e essa caiu de cara no chão, não mexer um musculo para sair daquela posição, seu corpo na o permitia.

O silêncio reinava naquele momento nem o som dos pássaros lhe chegava aos ouvidos.

Montes de imagens lhe passavam pela mente a ultima delas foi de um hanyou a atacando e um sorriso vencedor. E o nome #torneio das 4 almas# reinava na sua mente, se levantou com dificuldade e seguiu para o vilarejo.

Quando chegou no vilarejo encontrara sango e yomatsu a procurando, depois de muitos abraços ela lhes contou o sucedido.

- Eu conheço esse torneio! – Afirmou yomatsu. – A antiga campeã desapareceu, á um ano atrás!

- Pensando nisso foi quando encontramos você kagome! – Falou pensativa sango.

- Mas quem era aquele garota que me atacou? – Perguntou confusa, sango e yomatsu abaixaram o olhar.

- Porque você não entra no torneio? Pode ser que mais memorias, voltem e você descubra tudo! – Sugeriu yomatsu com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, kagome o observou e sorriu, olhou sango com curiosidade já que essa se encontrava de cabeça baixa.

- Eu vou ajudar.. – Sussurrou. – E VOU PROTEGER VOCE DE TARADOS!! – Berrou sango, logo yomatsu se levantou e gritou o mesmo, sango abraçou kagome.

- Obrigada.. – Sussurrou sorrindo.

Aquela tarde sango e yomatsu se mostraram verdadeiros amigos de kagome que estavam com ela até ao fim.

Continua.


End file.
